A Mission of Love
by naycroth
Summary: Kiba and Ino was assigned to a mission. will they fail? or will they prevail?


Intro : Hey! It's me again ..haha.. stiff. I was just thinking while I was reading some other author's story (about KibaIno and apparently I was a big fan too) and I decided that I'll make a 'chaptery' story, whatever it is. So yeah.. here's the first chapter! Yay! Ok..

Normal disclaimer applied..

**Chapter One :**

_An Insane Notification_

It's an afternoon, and the moon begins to rise at Konohagakure. and apparently, a young blonde kunoichi was starting to clean up their fam's flower shop at about.. 6 o'clock. Yes she is Yamanaka Ino. As she's cleaning up, a young man with messy brunette hair and his loyal horse-sized white companion dog. And, the inevitable happens.

"What do you want, dog-boy... we're closed"

"Hey, hey... it's the lil' princess cleaning up the shop.. I'm not actually buying flowers princess.."

"Then, what do you want.. and stop calling me that!"

"Wokay sunshine.. slowdown.."

"Shut the fuck up, inuzuka.. seriously.. what do you want!"

"Hey, hey I ain't fuckin' with nobody alright.. but I'm ready if you are..haha, 1-0 for me!"

"God dammit! Just say what d'you want and get that fatass of your outta my shop!"

"Oww..kay.. but first of all, I'm not fat and Tsunade-sama we're summoning us two.."

"Shhh.. why don't you say it already!" she said and Fuck you.."

"Hehe..yes please? Ready when you are, babe."

And at that statement, the Yamanaka blonde finish her last pack and the three of them set off to the Hokage Mansion. But, when they were about to exit the shop..

"Hurry up dog-boy! It's already dark!"

"Ladies first, of course.. and if it's dark, glow-on there sunshine..haha, 2-0"

"*+^£¬ isd?%$ !"

Finally, they walk their way to the mansion.

Unnoticeably, it appeared that they had reach their destination. Which is, the Hokage mansion. They climb up to the floor that the Hokage's room is and they come in and greet to the Hokage.

"Konbanwa, Tsunade-sama. What is it that you want to tell us?"

"Yeah, yeah. I summoned you both to tell you that you were actually assigned to a MISSION."

"What?! Me and Kiba?! Why?!"

"Yes. And the reason is.. first the two of you was the most suitable for this mission, two y'all was the only ones around, and three I was actually want to see how's thing going with both of you."

"But.. but.. but.. what's the criteria?" Ino said, with regret all over her face.

"The team must include a tracker.. Kiba, a guard.. Akamaru, and an 'intruder'.. you."

"Huh.. Okay. What's the mission?"

"Your mission is to infiltrate bandits' hide out by tracking the last location of their attack."

"Right. When do we set off?"

"Apparently.. as soon as possible, maybe in an hour. Because their scent won't last forever."

At the first seconds, Ino was standing still with an 'why-does-this-happening-to-me' expression.. but then she shocked and yelled simultaneously..

" SAY WHAT! SERIOUSLY! THE.. THE.. THE.."

"Stop acting like that already! Like I want it either! But we have to! Just set off and finish it as quick as we can!"

So Ino calmed down and they exited the room and get home to packing. But, Kiba decided to discuss what they need first.

"Okay. You, bring your needs (shampoo, soap, comb, etc.) and not your WANTS. I repeat, not your wants!. And I bring mine and Akamaru's, and I bring the tent."

"Stop being so bossy! I tell what we brou- ... what? You bring the tent? What about me?!"

"Stop yelling.. I bring the tent 'cuz my tent was enough for five peoples. I bring it in every mission. Because it saves weight and if we were ambushed, we'll know if one of us was attacked."

"Huh.. Okay.." Ino was still upset, but what Kiba said was rather right. And she was blushing. ... what, is this.. is this, H-HEY STIFF! IS THIS SAID 'BLUSHING'?

**^yeh! Just read what it said already! Shhh.. cheap narrators,,^**

Okay! So yeah, she is blushing. But why? Let's hear what she thinks.. literally.

'ha..huh.. he's kinda cute when he started to be bossy and serious, isn't he..'

You hear it folks! She was started to be into Kiba, apparently.. and they were done and get home and prepare their own NEEDS. Kiba was bringing simple things. Like '2 in 1 shampoo-soap' (dog's and man's), water bottles, water pot, food bars, medic kits, dog bed, towels, tent and 3 days soldier-pills. And then he walk to the village's gate. Ino, on the other hand, was bringing more than the other two. She was bringing some, lipstick, lip gloss, hair moisturizer, conditioners, a pair of extra sandals, etcetera, etcetera.

Later then, at the gates, Kiba was already bored of waiting Ino and Akamaru was chasing fireflies. He was continuously changes position to get rid of his boringness. He was waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting..

**^Dammit! We get it! Continue!^**

Okay! Okay! I was just supporting the waiting scene.. narrators can be a little creative too, you know.. So, Right. Ehehemm.. and at last. The blonde girl appears.

"Hi Kiba-kun! The moon was so pretty right..."

"Jeez! Where have you been?! Detention?!"

"Relax, dog-boy. Tsunade-sama said we should meet up in an hour.. I think I've arrived sooner.."

"And she also said, AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.. THEIR SCENTS AIN'T LAST FOREVER, YA KNOW.. yay!"

"Just, shut up already! STOP BEING BOSSY EVEN TOUGH IT MAKES YOU LOOKS CUTE!" she said it unknowingly.

"soo... you thinks I'm cute don'ca? It's okay.. I know I'm charming.."

"shit..."

* * *

What do y'all think? It's my second and my first chapter story whatever it is! So yeah.. review.. I'll publish the next as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! Bye..


End file.
